Catherine In Charge
by CSIHuntermom
Summary: What happens when Catherine is in a room with the two men she loves? Lou Vartann and Gil Grissom. Yes it is what it implies, a threesome.


**A/N : **Second ever threesome. This was promised a long time ago and I finally got it finished. To my friend Kay for her birthday.

And also to my Twitter friend Leah for the beta. Thanks.

Catherine in Charge

Catherine licked her lips in anticipation as she watched her dark haired lover remove the last of his clothing.

Her body already stripped of its garments as she waits for him on her back slowly lifting her knees to her chest so he can gain deeper access to her.

Her eyes close as she feels him enter her. A gasp escapes both Catherine and her detective lover.

Her wetness signified her satisfaction with the situation. It was the detective that she had to convince to participate.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's Grissom," she smiled one night after making love.<em>

"_Hmm," he replied to her idea._

"_You know I love you," Catherine offered._

"_I love you too." _

"_But you know I love him as well, just different." _

"_I know." _

* * *

><p>The fact that he was somewhat accepting of her feelings for Grissom turned her on more than she thought.<p>

The normal hardened callous and sometimes uncaring detective wasn't immediately repulsed by the idea of sharing Catherine with another man. Catherine loved him even more for that.

But it wasn't just another man, it was Grissom. Her friend, her confidant. The first one she confided in about her feelings for the detective and the first man she ever wanted to love, both physically and otherwise.

Louis on top, in charge, became their favorite and most pleasurable position.

More so, after when Catherine discovered if she bent her knees, one or the other, or both, he could penetrate her better, therefore leading to better orgasms for both.

And boy did he give her orgasms. He knew from the first time they had sex how to make her come.

Catherine loved it actually. She loved the look he would get on his face before he entered her. Loved the look when he did, loved how he felt, how he would plunge himself into her slowly at first as not to be to overwhelmed then pick up the pace, slowly every so slowly as to drive her completely mad.

At times, he would slip out of her just to watch the look on her face and the look of pure agony as she caught her breath.

And that's what Louis Vartann was doing to Catherine Willows at that very moment. He had thrust himself into her so hard that it was almost painful. She wasn't sure if he was in a hurry due to the uniqueness of their situation that evening or if it was something else.

"Slow down baby," Catherine whispered to the dark haired man on top of her. "It's not a competition."

"Sorry," he muttered.

With her words, he began to relax some. That and Catherine's hands around his back helping him, almost forcing him into her farther.

"Oh God," she moaned.

He knew he was doing his job; Catherine was on the verge of coming. The deep guttural sounds coming from her give her away every time.

Lou lifted up his head that was buried in Catherine's neck.

A wicked smile grew on his face.

He slowly lifted his body off of hers while a look of shock and horror came to her face.

He pulled out of her slowly. Lou looked down quickly at his twitching cock covered in her juices and smiled.

His smile remained as he suddenly grasped at her hips while dipping his head between her legs.

With his chin he signaled for Catherine to spread her legs wider which she complied immediately when is tongue found her sensitive clit.

Within seconds he was sucking and flicking at it. So much so that her moans filled the room.

Then his tongue dipped into her moist juicy folds causing her to arch off the soft mattress situated in their sanctuary.

Catherine's eyes fluttered in the back of her head. But not before catching a glimpse of someone else. Someone else was in the room.

Watching, he was watching from the shadows yet somehow it didn't bother either one of them.

She caught the smile on his face as he watched the red haired woman being pleasured by another man. She spied him gently stroke his graying beard as his other hand lay in his lap.

It was like he was waiting patiently for his turn.

"Oh God," Catherine moaned again while her hips bucked wildly. She was immediately brought back to her impending orgasm with one final swoop of Lou's tongue licking her hot wet pussy.

Her hand threaded in his hair while her hips continued to buck. Her body felt like it was floating while her orgasm took over her. He licked at her and licked some more even when she began to push his head away.

He learned and learned quickly. When Lou Vartann and Catherine Willows became lovers, he quickly learned everything there was to learn about Catherine. More likely, what turned her on.

From the sway of her hips, the dip in her cleavage. The sweat on her brow as his fingers danced inside her to the sounds she makes when his tongue is delving into her pussy.

And when he saw the wiggle of her ass or her shirt unbuttoned _just that last button,_ he had the idea it was just for him. She might be the investigator, but he was an observer. More over, he was an observer of Catherine.

"No way are you getting off that easy. And I don't care who is here watching," Lou stated as he dove back between her legs.

He suckled at her clit a few more times as her body moved with his tongue.

Then, without warning he lifted his head up from between her legs again, grasped onto Catherine's hips and flipped her over onto her stomach.

With his hands still firmly on her hips he eased her up on her knees as he gently guided himself into he soft and now very wet folds.

She gasped as he penetrated her deeper.

"Lou," she let out. "Oh God, you always to this to me," she let out in a raspy voice.

"Like I said," he replied leaning into her ear, "you aren't getting off that easily."

Lou pumped himself into Catherine with almost reckless abandon. He thrust into her over and over listening to her moan and gasp as his body was leaning over hers.

Within minutes he found himself on the verge of orgasm.

"Catherine," he panted into her ear as he thrust once more into her releasing his climax into her.

Catherine leaned her body back into his. She could feel how he was radiating heat from their union.

Although she couldn't see his face, she could tell a smile was plastered on it.

Lou nuzzled Catherine's neck and planted a kiss.

"I think our audience member liked what he saw," Lou stated as he gave a glance toward Grissom.

"Hmm, you think so?" Catherine responded playfully as she glanced toward Grissom as well.

"I think you need to find out for sure," Lou winked as Catherine rolled her body over to meet his face.

"I think I will," she winked back.

"I will then leave you to find out."

Lou then got up off the bed. Catherine's heart sank a little hoping he would come back.

He gave a quick smile to the man waiting in the corner and nodded his head.

Grissom nodded back with a small smile of his own.

Catherine watched the two men exchange glances and her heart was suddenly warmed.

She stretched out some in the comfortable bed signaling Gil to come join her.

"Hey," she purred toward the former investigator. "Come join me."

Gil didn't hesitate. He walked slowly over to the bed watching Catherine's face. He too knew how to torture Catherine Willows.

When he finally got to the edge of the bed, he found Catherine stretched out in an almost cat-like position.

Gil slowly and quietly slid under the covers and rolled his body next to the red headed woman in the bed.

His hand found her arm as he stroked it gently.

Catherine's eyes flicked open and closed.

"Mmm that feels good," she cooed flicking her eyes open to meet the blue eyed man next to her.

Her hand found his beard and began stroking it.

His eyes now fluttered as she stroked her hand along his face.

"I missed you," Catherine whispered to the air between them.

"I missed you too," Gil replied. "But, I have to say, I never thought our reunion would be like this."

"What? You don't approve?" she questioned in a seductively playful voice.

"No, I do. It's just… well … I never thought I'd be the one who enjoy you like this."

Catherine rested her hand on Gil's chin as she waited for his response.

"You love him don't you?"

Her jaw dropped. That was something she never expected Gil to say.

"Don't lie Catherine, I know you. I can tell by the way you looked at him. And the way he looked at you. For I too am a trained observer."

Catherine was silent. She couldn't think of a reply.

"But I have to say, I am glad that you wanted me this way, and that the detective is okay with it. Because this is just how I imagined it would be."

"Why Gil Grissom," Catherine started, "you are surprising me.

Gil smiled. And not just any smile. One that can make her flutter inside and on the outside.

"Glad I can help….. Finally." Gil continued to smile as he started to stroke her arm again.

"So where were we?" He asked gently taking her hand to bringing it back up to his coarse beard.

"I love your beard," Catherine whispered.

"MMM thank you," Gil got out as he enjoyed her hands on his face a little too much.

Catherine observed her new bed partner as his chest moved up and down. She could tell Grissom was true to his word and didn't have much human contact at all. She knew how much just touching his face would excite him. So she continued.

She watched his breathing become erratic She loved reducing the mighty Gil Grissom to the man in her bed with the growing hard-on and the irregular breathing.

Gil loved the way Catherine made him feel. In all ways. From their arguments, to their cooperation, to the way they almost read each other's minds, to the strong sexual chemistry that was undeniable between them.

She found someone else to love and to love her. It made him feel worthless. Something he should have known better. He couldn't hold Catherine back and refusing her a life, but Gil also knew he didn't want to pine for her either. She wouldn't put up with that from him.

So, when she invited him into her bed, one she shared with another man, he had to question himself.

"_Well, in my experience, I found that most threesomes end up being one  
>too many."<em>

The words he once stated at a crime scene. Now, he wished he hadn't.

"Perhaps you haven't found the right threesome." Catherine spoke in a voice that only Catherine Willows could make.

Currently he was there, experiencing first hand a threesome involving Catherine and her lover. And he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"I want to do this," Gil muttered as his hard-on was straining his pants. "I want this with you."

"Good, I'm glad," Catherine smiled her most seductive smile. "Where do we start?"

After a small silence and time glancing over her new lover, she had an idea.

Gil, to her, was like a school boy. He was shy and innocent in some things. But mischievous and naughty in others. He had a side to him that was more than the straight forward investigator. He could also be mysterious, fun, and flirty. And moreover, Catherine wanted to find that side.

"I want to be in charge," Catherine cooed as she found his erection. Gil sighed as her hand slipped up and down along the bulge in his dark pants.

Gil smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

She made quick work of inching his pants off his hips as well as the rest of his clothing.

Catherine proceeded to climb on top of Gil her legs straddling his body. She rocked back and forth on his pelvis watching his breathing become erratic.

"Catherine," he too gasped as she played with her new lover.

Her hand gripped his erection and slid up and down a few times. Gil's head turned side to side as he was lost in pleasure. Pleasure Catherine was giving him.

A smile came to her face as she decided he had enough torture.

She slid her hand all the way off his penis and with one move slid her hot wetness on it.

Her body rocked again as she encouraged Gil to join her movements. She could tell he was uncertain of letting himself go. One thing about Gil Grissom, he was very protective of himself.

"Let go Gil. It's okay," Catherine whispered to his face. "I'm not going to hurt you. In fact I hope just the opposite."

Gil took in a deep breath and let it go releasing some tension. He couldn't help that perhaps the detective was watching much in the same way he watched Catherine and Louis make love.

"It's okay," Catherine spoke again. He looked into her blue eyes and knew she wasn't lying.

With her words, he relaxed even more and let Catherine take over. He wasn't dishonest about that either, he really wouldn't have it any other way.

Gil couldn't believe how wonderful she felt. Her body on top of his guiding their every move. He couldn't help but follow everything she told him; from the way she urging his hand to her breast, to her moan of pleasure when he thrust just the right way into her.

"God Gil, I had no idea you were like this," she got out when he thrust again leaving them both gasping for air.

"Catherine," was all Gil could speak in response.

She rocked back and forth sliding her self on and off of his member thinking how much it felt good. It was different from Lou, he was different but Gil gave her pleasure just the same.

Lou was skilled. He hadn't had many lovers but Lou knew how to give Catherine pleasure. And he learned quickly how to use his experiences on Catherine.

Gil was different. He was innocent and shy but underneath he didn't object to being told what to do. Yet, he knew how to give Catherine pleasure and himself pleasure all the same.

Catherine felt her second orgasm building in her. She hurried the pace hoping Gil would take the hint. His thrusts became quicker as well when she muttered, "Gil, I'm close."

Within minutes her body shook as her climax took over. Her nails gripped into Gil's clean chest. "Oh God," she murmured letting her body float back to reality.

Gil wasn't that far behind.

"Catherine," he too, spoke as he released his own orgasm into Catherine's soft wet folds.

She leaned over and kissed him gently, softly, like lovers.

"Thank you," Catherine smiled searching his sparkling blue eyes.

"You are welcome. And let me tell you, that was indeed my pleasure," Gil laughed.

"So," he started as Catherine rolled off him and into his strong arms. "Do you think your detective lover enjoyed watching us as much as I enjoyed watching the two of you?"

Catherine didn't know what to think of his question. She was sort of stunned that he would ask. She still couldn't believe that she and Gil made love after he watched her and Lou make love.

"Well, I'm not sure. You could ask him."

"I don't want to spoil the mood," Gil retorted pulling her closer to him.

"Don't worry, I don't think anything could spoil the mood I'm in," Catherine winked.

Her mouth opened slightly when she _did _spy Lou from the corner of her eye.

He was sitting in a corner in the same spot Gil was earlier.

Except, Lou was straddling the chair and the moment Catherine spotted him, he took a hand and slid it through his own hair.

To her, that was a sign. That both her men were similar in their tastes and different at the same time.

She smiled as she snuggled down into Gil's chest.

Their situation was unusual at best. But she wouldn't want it any other way.

Catherine in Charge.


End file.
